


Il Numero Sbagliato

by HiyokoVen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Angst, Comico, Ddi, F/M, M/M, Malattie, Proteggete questi bimbi bellissimi, Romantico, did, phone, texts, violenza domestica
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-08-09 04:36:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16443062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiyokoVen/pseuds/HiyokoVen
Summary: A volte un semplice "Ehy" può cambiare la vita di una persona, ma Remus non ci aveva mai creduto appieno. Sono cose che si leggono nei libri, frasi romantiche che danno speranza a chi ha la possibilità di sperare. Ma la sua vita era quello che era e, in tutta sincerità, non pensava che quella regola potesse valere anche per lui.-------------Riferimenti a malattie e violenza domestica. Se sei sensibile all'argomento, non leggere questa fanfiction-------------Il mondo di Harry Potter ed i suoi personaggi non mi appartengono, sono solo e soltanto di JK Rowling.





	1. Non James

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [The Wrong Number](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16443605) by [HiyokoVen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiyokoVen/pseuds/HiyokoVen)



 

 

**Grazie per avere scelto questa fanfiction!**

**Spero sia di tuo gradimento, buona lettura!**

**-Riferimenti a malattie e violenza domestica. Se sei sensibile all'argomento, non leggere questa fanfiction-**

**Il mondo di Harry Potter ed i suoi personaggi non mi appartengono, sono solo e soltanto di JK Rowling.**

* * *

* * *

 

(Numero Sconosciuto – Moony)

 

Sab – 20/10/18

 

20:41 – **Ehy!**

 

20:47 – **EEEhy?**

 

20:50 – **Mi stai ignorando?**

 

20:54 – **Sul serio?!**

 

20:59 – **Avanti, rispondi!!**

 

**-Chiamata persa-**

 

21:05 – **Non puoi ignorarmi per sempre, idiota!**

 

21:07 – _Primo: Ti consiglio di smetterla immediatamente_

 

21:07 – **Cazzo, finalmente! Non puoi abbandonarmi così, lo sai?!**

 

21:09 – _Secondo: Invece di riempirmi di messaggi, potresti dirmi chi sei, magari._

 

21:10 – _Aspetta, cosa? Abbandonarti?_

 

21:13 – **Abbandonarmi, esatto! E non fare il finto tonto, sai benissimo chi sono! Mi hai abbandonato con questo stupido idiota solo perché dovevi rincorrere la rossa! E ora ho dovuto prendere in prestito il cellulare di Peter,** _ **Peter!,**_ **per riuscire a scriverti, visto che il mio l'hai lasciato in macchina perché "Tanto non ti serve"! Hai idea di quanto mi ci vorrà per ricambiare il favore a Wormtail?! Lo sai quanto tiene a questo I-Phone del cavolo.**

 

21:13 – **Vieni a prendermi!**

 

21:14 – _Hai sbagliato numero, non ho idea di cosa stai parlando._

 

21:15 – **Stai scherzando?! E poi da quand'è che scrivi così bene??**

 

21:16 – _Non dovrei?_

 

21:17 – _Ti ho detto che hai sbagliato numero. Non ho idea di chi tu sia e non so neanche chi è Peter né Wormtail._

 

21:18 – **...Non sei James?**

 

21:19 – _NNNope, mi dispiace per te._

 

21:20 – **Com'è possibile? Questo numero non finisce per 436?**

 

21:21 – _435_

 

21:22 – **Cazzo, è vero**

 

21:23 – _Già._

 

21:24 – **Cazzo**

 

21:24 – **Non volevo**

 

21:24 – **Merda. Mi dispiace**

 

21:25 – **È che mi sono ritrovato bloccato a questa festa insieme a un idiota con i capelli unti e Peter è ubriaco fradicio e James è sparito da qualche parte con Evans, probabilmente.**

 

21:26 – _Chiama il numero che finisce con 436?_

 

21:27 – **Oh, sì, beh**

 

21:27 – **Era quello che stavo per fare!**

 

21:28 – **Non perché me l'hai detto tu**

 

21:30 – _Ahah? Certo?_

* * *

 

 

(Numero Sconosciuto - Moony)

 

Dom – 21/10/18

 

01:18 – **Ce l'ho fatta!**

 

01:20 – _Prego?_

 

01:21 – **Ah, sono quello di prima! Ho recuperato il mio cellulare e sono vivo**

 

01:22 – _Interessante. Il mio sonno non più._

 

01:23 – **Sei sempre così di malumore?**

 

01:25 – _Beh, stavo facendo uno dei sogni più belli della mia vita, prima che tu mi svegliassi._

 

01:26 – _Inoltre, non ti sei presentato nel modo migliore ieri. Non mi hai neanche detto chi sei, alla fine. Come potrei non essere di malumore?_

 

01:27 – **Chiacchieri parecchio, per essere uno che s'è appena svegliato...**

 

01:28 – _Problemi di chi è cosciente di sé dal primo istante in cui apre gli occhi._

 

01:29 – **Pfft, questo non è possibile. Nessuno è cosciente di sé appena sveglio**

 

01:30 – _Non perderò il mio tempo a cercare di convincere uno sconosciuto._

 

01:31 – _Buonanotte._

 

01:31 – **No, aspetta!**

 

01:32 – _Che vuoi?_

 

01:33 – **Ecco... Mi dispiace, davvero...**

 

01:34 – **Non volevo insultarti né niente del genere**

 

01:35 – **Ero solo... nervoso con James. Cioè, più che con lui, con mio fratello che era alla festa e ho visto anche Snape e poi mia cugina. Una serie di fattori, capisci?**

 

01:36 – **Non so neanche perché ti sto dicendo queste cose... Però sappi che non era mia intenzione, e non lo era neanche svegliarti**

 

01:38 – _Oh... Ehm... Non ti preoccupare, ho capito. Non fa niente_

 

01:39 – **Vuol dire che accetti le mie scuse??**

 

01:40 – _Uhm, certo?_

 

01:41 – **WOAH, FANTASTICO! È la prima volta che succede!**

 

01:41 – _Che...?_

 

01:41 – **Nah, niente!**

 

01:42 – **Buonanotte!**

 

01:42 – _...anche a te?_

* * *

* * *

 

**_Uno speciale ringraziamento a Sara, il mio dolce tesoro._ **

 


	2. Di dita rotte e funerali

**Grazie per stare continuando a leggere questa fanfiction!**

**Spero sia di tuo gradimento, buona lettura!**

**-Riferimenti a malattie e violenza domestica. Se sei sensibile all'argomento, non leggere questa fanfiction-**

**Il mondo di Harry Potter ed i suoi personaggi non mi appartengono, sono solo e soltanto di JK Rowling.**

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

(Numero Sconosciuto – Moony)

 

Dom – 21/10/18

 

10:13 – **EEEEEHY!**

 

10:14 – _Tu di nuovo._

 

10:15 – **Buongiorno anche a te, eh?**

 

10:16 – **Pensavo di averti chiesto scusa? Potresti essere un po' più gentile**

 

10:17 – _...Sì, forse hai ragione._

 

10:18 – _**Forse**_ **?! Io ho** _ **sempre**_ **ragione!**

 

10:19 – _Eheh... Scusami, è che l'idea che uno sconosciuto abbia il mio numero non è il massimo_

 

10:20 – **Ma io non sono uno sconosciuto. Mi hai conosciuto ieri! <3**

 

10:20 – _Sei serio?_

 

10:21 – **Moltissimo ;)**

 

10:22 – _...Va bene. Potresti cominciare dicendomi il tuo nome, per esempio_

 

10:23 – **Ti ho appena dato un indizio. Ti ho detto che sono molto serio!**

 

10:24 – _E quindi..?_

 

10:25 – **Oh. Cavolo. Devo scappare, ci sentiamo!**

 

10:26 – _Oh. Ciao._

 

* * *

 

 

(Numero Sconosciuto – Moony)

 

Dom – 21/10/18

 

13:05 – **Salvami, ti prego**

 

13:06 – _Non ti arrendi mai, vero?_

 

13:06 – **Mai.**

 

13:07 – **Davvero, però! I miei genitori mi hanno appena costretto a mettermi in ghingheri per questo stupido pranzo della domenica.**

 

13:08 – _Non puoi chiedere a quel James di chiamarti così hai la scusa per allontanarti?_

 

13:09 – **Magari! Quella scusa non funziona più, ormai**

 

13:10 – **E poi se mi scoprono di nuovo con il cellulare, mi rompono le dita un'altra volta**

 

13:11 – _Un'altra volta..??_

 

13:12 – **Era una battuta. Comunque mi sto annoiando a morteeeeee!**

 

13:13 – _Magari se esprimi un desiderio adesso, si avvera._

 

13:13 – **???**

 

13:13 – **AH, è 13:13!! EHMMMM-**

 

13:14 – _Troppo tardi._

 

13:14 – **Cavolo!**

 

13:14 – _Sarai costretto a stare in ghingheri per tutto il pranzo, e senza cellulare. Tutti parleranno del ragazzo morto per la noia. Una disgrazia._

 

13:15 – **È stato bello conoscerti. Parlerai al mio funerale?**

 

13:15 – _Assolutamente._

 

13:16 – _"Ci ho parlato solo per un giorno. Mi ha insultato e ha fatto battute terribili, ma era un bravo ragazzo."_

 

13:17 – **Sono commosso. Ti metterai in giacca e cravatta per me?**

 

13:17 – _Certo che no._

 

13:18 – _Indosserò pantaloni da tuta e maglia del pigiama per onorarti._

 

13:19 – **Ragazzo meraviglioso! Dov'eri nascosto per tutto questo tempo??**

 

13:20 – _La mia casa è in universo sconosciuto, nessuno può accedervi se non contattandomi sbagliando numero._

 

13:21 – **!!!! Quindi sono uno dei pochi fortunati!**

 

13:21 – _Tu, Frank e il mio criceto._

 

13:22 – **Aspetta. Il tuo criceto ha sbagliato numero e quindi ti ha trovato?**

 

13:22 – _È un criceto intelligente._

 

13:23 – **Ho voglia di conoscerlo**

 

- _Foto del criceto-_

 

13:24 – **Sta davvero dormendo nella tua manica??**

 

13:25 – _Sì, infatti sto facendo di tutto per non farlo scivolare mentre ti scrivo._

 

13:26 – **Ahahah! Dev'ewkjklasf dlfj**

 

13:26 – **jffh**

 

13:26 – **ais23 sfff**

 

13:26 – _?_

 

13:30 – _Tutto okay?_

 

14:00 – **Ti ssrivo dpo , scu sa**

 

14:01 – _Okay... Ma stai bene??_

 

 

Lo stesso giorno, mentre attendeva che l'infermiera lo chiamasse per uno dei suoi controlli di routine, gli sembrò di vedere di sfuggita un ragazzo camminare da solo verso l'uscita dell'ospedale e prendere il cellulare con una mano, poiché l'altra era ingessata. Un istante dopo, il telefono gli era vibrato nella tasca dei pantaloni e, prendendolo, aveva letto un nuovo messaggio da quel numero sconosciuto:

 

17:15 – **Tutto okay!**

 

* * *

 

_**Ancora grazie mille alla mia patootie, Sara.** _


	3. Sogni e realtà

 

**Ehy, stai continuando a leggere questa fanfiction! Grazie!**

**Spero sia di tuo gradimento, buona lettura!**

**-Riferimenti a malattie e violenza domestica. ( _Soprattutto in questo capitolo!!_ ) Se sei sensibile all'argomento, non leggere questa fanfiction-**

**Il mondo di Harry Potter ed i suoi personaggi non mi appartengono, sono solo e soltanto di JK Rowling.**

* * *

* * *

 

Quella stessa notte lo vide in sogno. Non aveva volto, ma sapeva per certo che i suoi capelli erano lunghi e neri. C'era qualcosa che non andava in quella visione, però. Vedeva le sue spalle tremare e la sua mano sinistra reggere la destra mentre lo implorava di smettere.

Smettere.

_Smettere._

E non capiva perché lo implorasse. Lui non gli stava facendo niente, non gli avrebbe mai fatto niente. Perché far del male ad un ragazzo che neanche conosce?

Eppure, vide la sua gamba destra muoversi indietro, per poi slanciare un calcio dritto alla mano rotta dell'altro.

Le sue grida gli riempirono le orecchie. Con orrore, sentì la sua stessa voce esplodere in una risata cattiva e soddisfatta.

* * *

 

Lun – 22/10/18

 

(Numero Sconosciuto – Moony)

 

9:26 – _Credo di averti sognato, stanotte._

 

9:28 – **Ohhhh, buongiorno, pulzella! Ci credo che mi hai sognato, era anche ora!**

 

9:29 – **Che hai sognato??**

 

9:29 – _Non era un bel sogno._

 

9:30 – **Vuoi scherzare?! Era un sogno che aveva ME dentro, tesoro.**

 

9:31 – **Dev'essere per forza un bel sogno!**

 

9:32 – **DAI DAI DAI DAI DAI DAI DAI DAI DAI DAI**

 

9:34 – **Rispondiiiii! Non puoi dirmi "Ti ho sognato, che figo che eri" e poi non dirmi cosa hai sognato!**

 

9:35 – _Non ho mai detto "che figo che eri"_

 

9:35 – **Quindi? Cos'era?**

 

9:36 – _Beh, io..._

 

9:37 – _Credo di averti anche visto in ospedale ieri._

 

9:42 – **???**

 

9:42 – **Naaaah, impossibile! Ero a pranzo con la famiglia, te l'ho detto!**

 

9:43 – **E poi non so neanche dove abiti, poteva essere chiunque, no?**

 

9:44 – **E che c'entra con il sogno?**

 

9:44 – **Cerchi di evitare il discorso, ehh??**

 

9:45 – _Senti. Io so solo che ho visto un ragazzo che aveva una mano rotta. L'ho visto prendere il cellulare e scrivere. Un istante dopo mi è arrivato il tuo messaggio._

 

9:46 – **Poteva letteralmente essere chiunque, sai? E io ero a pranzo con la mia famiglia, che è parecchio numerosa. E quindi numerosi testimoni**

 

_-Risposta al messaggio di: Numero sconosciuto.  
Ore: 13:26, Ieri_

_" **Ahahah! Dev'ewkjklasf dlfj** "_

9:46 – _Allora perché questo?_

 

_-Risposta al messaggio di: Numero sconosciuto.  
Ore: 14:00, Ieri_

_" **Ti ssrivo dpo , scu sa** "_

9:47 – _E questo? Mezz'ora dopo, tra l'altro._

 

9:48 – **Ero con mia cugina! Ha tre anni, mi prende in continuazione il cellulare dalle mani!**

 

9:48 – _E io sono la regina Elisabetta._

 

9:49 – **Bene, Vostra Maestà! Allora vorrete dirmi che ci facevate** _ **voi**_ **all'ospedale nel primo pomeriggio?!**

 

9:51 – _Non sono affari tuoi._

 

9:51 – _Dimmi perché sei sparito per così tanto tempo._

 

9:53 – **Non sono affari tuoi.**

* * *

 

Alzò lo sguardo dal cellulare non appena sentì bussare alla porta. Non ebbe neanche bisogno di dire "Avanti", perché sua madre aprì la porta senza aspettare.

Come sempre, d'altronde.

"Remus, tesoro, che ci fai ancora a letto? Vieni a fare colazione, su!" Gli disse lei, quindi la vide posare lo sguardo sul cellulare che teneva in mano. "Ancora con quel telefono? Ma con chi è che parli tutto il tempo, si può sapere?"

 _No. Non si può sapere._ Avrebbe davvero voluto risponderle così.

Con un sospiro, decise che non aveva voglia di discutere anche con lei e posò il cellulare sul comodino.

"Con nessuno. Ho trovato un gioco con degli enigmi interessanti, tutto qua." Mentì prontamente e scostò le coperte.

"Non ti fa bene stare sempre con quell'aggeggio in mano."

"Scusa, mamma."

Come se questo lo avrebbe ucciso.

Era un'altra cosa a starlo uccidendo, ed era ben peggio di un cellulare mezzo scassato.

Il suo pensiero doveva essere piuttosto evidente nella sua espressione, perché sua madre gli lanciò uno sguardo di disapprovazione, ma decise stranamente di non pressarlo oltre.

"Ti aspetto in cucina. E non portare quel coso."

"D'accordo."

Aspettò che la madre fosse fuori dalla stanza, nonostante avesse lasciato la porta bene aperta come a dire "non chiuderla o lo sentirò", e controllò di nuovo il cellulare. Non c'erano altri messaggi, e il contatto sconosciuto era offline.

Meglio così.

Aveva già avuto a che fare con troppi idioti nella sua breve vita, non ne voleva altri tra i piedi.

Non avrebbe mai ammesso, tuttavia, la stretta al cuore che sentì al pensiero di non ricevere più messaggi da quel ragazzo sconosciuto che gli aveva scritto per sbaglio solo due giorni prima.

Era più di quanto avesse ricevuto nell'ultima settimana.

Non aveva molti amici.

Si alzò in piedi e subito il mondo cominciò a girare. Appoggiò la mano al muro e chiuse gli occhi ripetendosi nella mente che stava andando tutto bene, tutto bene... Che il dottore aveva detto che non c'erano stati peggioramenti e che doveva solo ricominciare a muoversi un po' di più.

"Stavi andando bene fino a una settimana fa, no?" Sussurrò Remus a sé stesso, cercando di ignorare le vertigini e la crescente nausea. "Tornerai a stare bene... Ma ti prego, _ti prego_... Andiamo a mangiare."

Gli mancava avere un pasto sano nello stomaco, decisamente.

Una volta fermo il mondo attorno a sé, Remus cominciò a scostare lentamente la mano dal muro, testando il suo equilibrio con un primo passetto in avanti. Quindi, finalmente certo che non sarebbe crollato per terra dopo mezzo metro, si avviò verso la cucina.

Il profumo del bacon e delle uova in padella riempiva l'aria e il suo stomaco brontolò prontamente.

"Oh, finalmente sei fuori dal letto!" Esclamò una voce decisamente più profonda di quella di sua madre.

"Sì, papà." Replicò Remus, più o meno nello stesso istante in cui sua madre stava sbottando un "Se è in quel letto, è per colpa tua!"

"Colpa mia?! Adesso sarebbe colpa mia?!"

E Remus si sentiva già decisamente troppo stanco per poter sopportare un'altra di quelle discussioni. Da quando avevano scoperto la malattia, non passava giorno senza che i suoi genitori litigassero. E sembravano quasi cercare ogni momento in cui c'era anche lui nella stanza, e Remus sospettò più di una volta che cercassero di farlo sentire in colpa, anche se magari senza davvero rendersene conto.

Cercando di non farsi notare, nel mezzo di quella che era già diventata una discussione accesa, prese silenziosamente il piatto di bacon e uova appoggiato al suo posto sul tavolo e il bicchiere di succo di frutta proprio accanto, quindi cominciò a muoversi lentamente verso la sua camera.

"Dove stai andando?" La voce di sua madre.

Ovviamente.

"In camera mia." Rispose incerto.

"Torna qui." Questa era la voce di suo padre, invece.

E poi si alleavano, dal nulla. Consapevole di non avere altra scelta a prescindere, Remus si voltò lentamente per tornare al suo posto e posare con un sospiro il piatto ed il bicchiere.

Sua madre adesso aveva una faccia tutta preoccupata e lui già sentiva dentro che sarebbe andato incontro ad uno dei suoi discorsi motivazionali.

Infatti, non appena lui si sedette, lei aprì bocca.

* * *

 

"SIRIUS ORION BLACK!"

Cazzo.

Abbassò lo sguardo sul suo fratellino che ora gli stava incollato alla gamba e tremava come una fogliolina. Doveva trovare il modo di calmarlo, o sarebbero stati in guai seri.

Prese le manine del fratello e le forzò dolcemente a lasciare la presa dalla stoffa dei suoi pantaloni, quindi si accovacciò davanti a lui con un sorriso.

"Reg, stai tranquillo. Mi vedi spaventato?" Gli chiese con un sussurro. Non dovevano farsi trovare.

"N-Non ti v-vedo a-affatto!" Replicò Regulus.

Merda.

Prese un respiro stringendo leggermente di più nella sua unica mano utilizzabile le due piccoline del fratellino.

"Beh, allora rispondo io. Non sono spaventato. Non ti sei fatto niente, capito? Stai benone, e ora ti porto dal dottore così sistema tutto."

Non seppe neanche lui come riuscì a tenere la sua voce ferma e anche un po' leggera, come se non ci fosse niente di cui preoccuparsi... Come se Regulus non avesse gli occhi gonfi e lividi, tanto da oscurargli quasi del tutto la vista.

"E c-come ci a-andiamo?" Chiese il bambino che non smetteva di tremare. "L-Lei non v-vuole!"

"Lei non voleva neanche che andassi a farmi curare la mano, ricordi? Ma ci sono andato lo stesso, e adesso starò bene in un battibaleno." Rispose Sirius pazientemente.

In realtà stava cominciando a covare una profonda ansia. E se il danno fosse maggiore? Se non fosse solo un po' di gonfiore?

Il rumore dei tacchi che scendevano le scale lo ridestò e, senza pensarci su due volte, avvolse il bambino con il braccio sano e lo sollevò da terra stringendolo a sé.

"Reggiti." Gli disse e sentì le sue gambine avvolgersi attorno a lui e le manine aggrapparsi alla sua maglietta.

Uscì velocemente da dietro la pesante tenda dove si erano nascosti per quei cinque minuti. Sirius voleva portare il fratellino vicino alla luce della finestra per poter controllare meglio i suoi occhi.

Si guardò attorno e considerò la porta d'ingresso solo per un istante, prima di scartare l'idea quasi subito. Era troppo esposta alle scale, la donna li avrebbe visti subito. Per non parlare di quello stupido sistema d'allarme che aveva installato proprio su quella porta per ogni volta che qualcuno usciva di casa senza un'apposita chiave, e quindi senza il suo permesso, che lei dava per disattivarlo.

Si fiondò dunque verso la cucina dove c'era la porta sul retro, ancora senza allarmi né chiavi e per un motivo abbastanza chiaro e spiacevole che si presentò a loro non appena misero piede in cucina.

"I signorini Black vogliono uscire?" Chiese Kreacher con voce mielosa.

Kreacher era un vecchio ometto basso e ricurvo dalla pelle giallastra, aveva perso tutti i capelli e la cosa non aiutava di certo al suo aspetto già di suo sgradevole. Infatti aveva anche un naso grosso, aquilino, e due orecchie enormi a sventola. I suoi occhi erano di un azzurro acquoso, ed erano probabilmente la cosa meno brutta di lui, a voler essere gentili.

Lavorava per la famiglia Black da anni, qualcuno vociferava persino da prima che il signor Black nascesse, ed il suo carattere andava a braccetto con il suo aspetto fisico. Brutto, semplicemente. Anche un po' malvagio, visto che amava seguire gli ordini sadici della signora Black... E non li avrebbe mai fatti uscire.

"Levati di torno, Kreacher!" Sbottò Sirius cercando di sviare l'ometto usando la velocità.

Ma, per essere vecchio, anche lui era veloce e si piazzò davanti alla porta con un ghigno soddisfatto.

"La signora non vi ha dato il permesso di uscire." Disse quindi.

La signora in questione doveva aver sentito il trambusto in cucina, perché il suono dei suoi tacchi riecheggiò in tutta la casa, sempre più vicino.

Sirius avrebbe voluto dire qualcosa come "Mio fratello sta male, idiota!" oppure "La signora se ne può andare a cagare, allora.", ma era come se sentisse il ticchettare del conto alla rovescia nella sua testa. Sua madre stava per arrivare, e lui sapeva bene che Kreacher, non potendo contare sulla propria forza fisica, stava facendo di tutto per farlo parlare e fargli perdere tempo.

Stringendo più forte il fratellino a sé, Sirius spinse da un lato l'ometto con l'altro braccio stringendo i denti quando la mano gli mandò stilettate di dolore.

"Levati... dalle palle!" Ringhiò tra i denti riuscendo infine a spostarlo quel poco che bastava per aprire la porta con un calcio ben assestato.

Inciampò nel correre fuori, ma non permise al fratellino di cadergli dalle braccia e si rialzò all'istante col cuore che gli batteva a mille nel petto, tornando a correre verso la strada.

Fortuna volle che un autobus si fermasse proprio in quel momento alla fermata più vicina a loro e Sirius ci si fiondò dentro.

L'autobus ripartì pigramente lasciando che il suo lento dondolio facesse cadere una stanchezza terribile addosso al ragazzo che si lasciò cadere sul primo sedile disponibile tenendo Regulus seduto sulle sue gambe... E lentamente si sciolse in lacrime, ringraziando amaramente il cielo che lui non potesse vederlo in un tale momento di debolezza.

* * *

 

Lun – 22/10/18

 

(Numero Sconosciuto – Moony)

 

10:55 – **Aiutami.**

 

* * *

* * *

_**A Sara, mio dolce tesoro.** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Qualcuno salvi quei poveretti.


	4. "Aiutami"

**Ehy, bentornato!**

**Spero sia di tuo gradimento, buona lettura!**

**-Riferimenti a malattie e violenza domestica. ( Soprattutto in questo capitolo!!) Se sei sensibile all'argomento, non leggere questa fanfiction-**

**Il mondo di Harry Potter ed i suoi personaggi non mi appartengono, sono solo e soltanto di JK Rowling.**

* * *

* * *

 

Lun – 22/10/18

 

(Numero Sconosciuto – Moony)

 

10:55 – **Aiutami.**

 

10:57 – **Ti prego, cazzo... Lo so che vivi vicino a me**

 

10:57 – **Mi hai visto in ospedale, no?!**

 

10:57 – **Senti, lo so che ce l'hai con me. Mi sono comportato male, lo ammetto. Ma ti sto chiedendo aiuto per mio fratello, non per me**

 

10:58 – _Tuo fratello?_

 

10:58 – **Dio, finalmente!**

 

10:58 – **Sì, mio fratello. Si è... fatto male, agli occhi. Sono gonfi e non so che fare, non ci vede più**

 

10:58 – _Portalo in ospedale?_

 

10:59 – **Non posso, non posso! Kreacher lo sa e sarà sicuramente arrivato già lì con la sua biciclettina del cazzo! Dio solo sa come cazzo fa ad essere così veloce, quel verme**

 

10:59 – _Chi è Kreacher?_

 

11:00 – _Okay, no, non lo voglio sapere. E quei tuoi amici? James? Peter? Non puoi chiamare loro? O "Evans" e "Wormtail", anche se non ho idea di chi possa avere un nome del genere._

 

11:00 – **Peter è Wormtail. E comunque non posso chiamarli.**

 

11:01 – _Perché no?_

 

11:01 – **Non sanno niente, si preoccuperebbero a morte e riprenderebbero con le loro ramanzine**

 

11:02 – **...Ti prego, non so più che fare. È mio** _ **fratello**_

 

11:04 – _E va bene. Mio padre ti aiuterà, se la cava con queste cose. Se non è niente di troppo grave, tuo fratello starà meglio subito._

 

10:04 – **Grazie mille...**

 

10:05 – **dio mio, sul serio...**

 

11:05 – _Come faccio ad essere sicuro che non sei soltanto un maniaco che vuole solo entrare in casa mia?_

 

_**-Foto inviata da: Numero sconosciuto-  
Ore: 11:06** _

 

11:06 – _Cavolo, è messo proprio male..._

 

11:06 – **Mi fa piacere sapere che ora mi credi**

* * *

 

 

Moony non era nervoso al pensiero di un estraneo in casa sua. Poteva gestirlo facilmente, ed era per questo che gli aveva mandato lui l'indirizzo. Certo, inizialmente c'era stata della confusione perché... Chi diavolo era quel tizio? Bah. Comunque gli era bastato scrollare un po' la conversazione per capire che quel tizio aveva cominciato a legare con Remus e che aveva bisogno di aiuto per il suo fratellino.

Cavolo, che ferite... Altro che "si è fatto male". Qualcuno doveva averlo conciato in quel modo, per forza.

Meglio avvisare i signori Lupin della visita inaspettata.

Dunque si alzò svogliatamente dalla scrivania e, ignorando le vertigini più che poteva, uscì dalla stanza e si guardò un attimo attorno.

Ah, ecco Hope. Si avvicinò a lei e appoggiò pigramente una mano sul tavolo, scrostando con l'unghia un pezzo di uovo rinsecchito che Remus doveva aver buttato fuori dal piatto per sbaglio. Sempre stato un precisino, quello lì.

La donna sembrava sorpresa di vederlo. Manco fosse un fantasma.

"Hope, vedi che sta venendo un amico di Remus a casa. Suo fratello sta male, credo abbia bisogno di una visita da parte di Lyall."

Anche se si era preso una sorta di pensione anticipata per poter badare a Remus, Lyall continuava comunque a fare piccoli lavori di favore per gli amici o i parenti.

"A-Ah... Moony." cominciò lei facendogli inarcare un sopracciglio. Ma perché doveva fare sempre così? Viveva con loro da molti anni, ormai. Cominciava a diventare un po' seccante la storia. "E chi è questo amico? Frank?"

"Frank non ha un fratello."

"Oh, già. E allora chi è?" Sembrava piuttosto perplessa.

"Boh? Non ne ho idea. Ma sta venendo qui adesso."

La reazione quasi terrorizzata di Hope lo fece sorridere.  
  
"Uno sconosciuto?! Moony, ne avevamo già parlato!"

"Ah, non guardare me!" esclamò Moony alzando le mani come a provare la sua innocenza. "Stavolta io non c'entro! E di certo non svelerò i segreti di tuo figlio."

Detto questo, le voltò le spalle per tornare nella sua stanza, ma venne bloccato neanche due passi dopo.

"Vedi di comportarti bene, invece! Sarà pure uno sconosciuto, ma l'educazione deve sempre essere la prima cosa."

Alzò gli occhi al cielo.

"Certo, _mamma._ " Marcò sull'ultima parola con sarcasmo, ed entrò nella sua stanza ignorando il silenzio attonito che aveva lasciato dietro di sé.

Si lasciò cadere sulla sedia della scrivania e si avvicinò il quadernetto che tutti loro condividevano. Si scambiavano spesso idee, notizie e robe divertenti, lì. Beh, diciamo che era solo lui a scrivere le cose divertenti.

Anche se quando Remus ci si metteva, sapeva tirar fuori delle battute spettacolari.

Comunque, lo aprì per controllare se c'era qualche notizia interessante sugli ultimi due giorni, come minimo. Gli era sembrato quasi scioccante essersi perso una cosa come una nuova persona con cui parlare.  
  
Un potenziale nuovo amico, insomma.

Infatti, lì scritto bello chiaro, nella calligrafia ordinata di Remus c'era:

" _Se un numero sconosciuto vi scrive, non vi allarmate: è un tizio che ha sbagliato numero ieri, ma non mi sembra scortese... Quindi non siate scortesi, capito?"_

Al solito, John aveva risposto prontamente.

" _Non che tu ti debba preoccupare per me. Qui quello maleducato è un altro. Comunque, chi è questo ragazzo? Non gli hai neanche chiesto come si chiama._ " 

Oh, ma che stronzi. Moony non era maleducato.

Era solo più diretto, e vivace... Circa. E comunque, se non fosse stato per lui, Remus avrebbe avuto molti più ricordi spiacevoli.

Remus non aveva risposto alla domanda di John. O meglio, aveva solo disegnato una faccina perplessa.

Bah, di nuovo.

Prese la sua penna preferita, una rossa e oro un po' mordicchiata all'estremità e cominciò a scrivere.

" _Prima di tutto, come vi permettete? :P E comunque sarò l'esempio della cordialità. Anche perché sta venendo qui, quindi vedremo come andrà a finire LOL!_ " 

Aveva appena finito di scrivere, quando sentì suonare al campanello. Giusto per non fare impazzire Remus il precisino, scrisse sul quadernetto l'ora esatta (11:23) con tanto di " _Sconosciuto arrivato!_ " e si alzò.

Si diresse con tutta la calma del mondo ad aprire la porta e, quando lo fece, si pentì di non aver fatto più in fretta.

Porca miseria, quel ragazzo era... era... woah. Capelli lunghi fino alle spalle e neri, un paio di occhi del color del ghiaccio... Cavoletti di Bruxelles, Remus aveva buon gusto, eh?

Il tipo teneva in braccio una sorta di versione minuscola di lui, solo con capelli tagliati corti. I vestiti dei fratelli erano molto simili, quasi aristocratici. Forse quel paio di scarpe Remus se lo poteva permettere solo se avesse venduto la cucina con la mamma dentro in omaggio.

Si dipinse sul volto un sorriso cordiale tipico di John, più che di Remus. Ma va beh, siamo lì.

"Numero sconosciuto?" chiese con voce tranquilla.

Il ragazzo sembrava attonito, o semplicemente confuso. Dovette resistere alla tentazione di schioccargli le dita davanti agli occhi.

"S-Sì, sono io. Sei... Sei il ragazzo con cui ho parlato finora, vero?"

"Sì, certo! Entra pure!"

Bugia, ma poco importava. Il suo compito era proteggere Remus, ed aveva tutte le intenzioni di farlo.

Osservò il ragazzo entrare in casa con esitazione e notò solo in quel momento che stava tremando da testa a piedi. Mh... Quasi gli dispiacque vederlo in quelle condizioni.

"Scusami se te lo chiedo," cominciò Moony. "Ma... Com'è che ti chiami? Sai, solo per non far terrorizzare troppo i sign- i miei genitori."

"A-Ah, no... scusa, è... è colpa mia. Mi chiamo Sirius."  
  
"Sirius?" Moony si sforzò di non ridere e si dovette mordere il labbro inferiore per non farlo.

_Sirius_ sembrò notare la cosa e ne parve offeso, ma non troppo, come ormai se fosse abituato a simili situazioni.

Beh, non lo biasimava di certo.

"Sì, Sirius." disse con più decisione, quasi sfidandolo con lo sguardo. Moony desiderò che continuasse a sfidarlo con lo sguardo. Era così figo! "E tu come ti chiami?"

"Mo- Remus. Remus Lupin."

Sirius sorrise appena, troppo stanco per osare di più.  
  
"Cioè, ti chiami come uno dei fondatori di Roma allattato dalla lupa, e vai anche "Lupin" di cognome? E ridi al _mio_ di nome?"

Sì. Remus aveva un nome ridicolo, lo sapeva già. Non era mica colpa sua se ce l'aveva.

"Divertente. Seguimi."

* * *

 

La casa era piccola, ma accogliente. Dava un'aria di famiglia che casa sua non avrebbe mai potuto trasmettere, troppo grande... troppo cupa.

_Remus Lupin_ lo accompagnò in cucina dove una donna sedeva nervosamente al tavolo, come se fosse sul punto di correre via.

Sirius strinse meglio il fratellino tremante contro sé. Regulus non aveva ancora detto una parola, probabilmente guidato dalla voce di sua madre nella testa che aveva sempre detto loro di non parlare con gli estranei. Ma, più che per proteggerli, era perché non voleva che la gente del loro rango si mischiasse con la plebaglia della città.

Neanche fossero nel Medioevo.

"Mamma, questo è Sirius. Sirius, lei è Hope, mia madre." disse Remus con un sorrisetto... strano sul volto.

Sirius non riusciva bene a capire perché, ma l'aveva immaginato differente per telefono. Ma non quel differente del tipo che ci si potrebbe sbagliare di poco, che ci si sarebbe aspettato di meglio. Nono, quel ragazzo era completamente diverso. L'opposto di quello a cui era abituato, come se avesse giocato per tutto il tempo ad interpretare un altro ruolo.

Forse non ci aveva parlato abbastanza... In ogni caso, Sirius aveva troppi pensieri per la testa per soffermarsi troppo su quei, per quanto grossi, particolari.

"Sirius?" sentì Hope dire in un sussurro.

"Salve, signora," cominciò cercando di interrompere quel momento di imbarazzo che stava cominciando a crearsi, "mi perdoni per l'improvvisa intrusione, ma Remus ha detto che suo marito avrebbe potuto aiutare mio fratello e..."

"Non ti preoccupare, ora vado a chiamare mio padre" disse Remus e, quando abbassò gli occhi d'ambra per osservare Regulus, gli sembrò di vedere il suo sorriso addolcirsi.

Ecco, _quella_ era la persona che si aspettava di vedere. Comunque, fu solo un istante, perché Remus si voltò e sparì in una porta vicina al frigorifero coperto di calamite.

Cadde un silenzio pesante, che fu comunque subito spezzato dalla signora Lupin che si alzò velocemente per fargli spazio.

"Siediti pure! Devi essere stanco!" cominciò tutta frettolosa. Era palese che si sentisse a disagio.

Comunque Sirius accettò e si sedette sistemando il fratellino spaventato sulle gambe. Si preparò mentalmente a tutte le domande che sicuramente avrebbe ricevuto di lì a poco, tutte riguardanti il chi era e come aveva conosciuto suo figlio, probabilmente.

"Scusa tanto Remus, caro. Gli piace scherzare." disse invece.

Sirius aggrottò le sopracciglia.

"..Prego?"

"O-Oh sì, beh... Immaginavo avesse fatto qualche battuta fuori luogo o che... ehm..."

"Niente... Niente del genere, signora." Meglio non menzionare come era quasi scoppiato a ridere nell'apprendere il suo nome. "È stato gentile." Cosa che, nonostante tutto, era vera.

"Gentile?" ripetè lei, visibilmente incredula.

"...Sì, perché non dovrebbe-"

Il rumore di passi più pesanti lo interruppe e un uomo entrò in cucina. Aveva gli stessi occhi ambrati di Remus, ma avevano perso la brillantezza che dovevano aver avuto in gioventù.

L'uomo si avvicinò, si presentò come Lyall Lupin, e poi si sedette davanti a lui per dare un'occhiata a Regulus.

"E tu chi sei?" gli chiese gentilmente mentre Sirius provava a far girare il fratellino per mostrare i suoi occhi gonfi.

Regulus strinse forte le labbra senza opporsi allo spostamento, ma rimanendo del tutto restìo a parlare.

"Reg, non ti preoccupare," sussurrò Sirius al suo orecchio. "Io sono qui, e lui è una brava persona. Dovresti essere gentile e presentarti anche tu, sai?"

La cosa sembrò funzionare quasi all'istante.

Mai apparire maleducati, mai!

"M-Mi chiamo Regulus..." sussurrò il bambino stringendo forte la mano di Sirius tra le sue piccoline.

"È un piacere conoscerti, Regulus. Hai un nome bellissimo." rispose Lyall che nel frattempo si era messo gli occhiali e aveva cominciato ad esaminare dal lontano gli occhi del bambino.

"L'ha scelto il mio fratellone."

Eh certo. Non poteva permettere alla madre di mettergli un altro stupido nome tipo "Sirius". Se doveva per forza scegliere tra nomi di stelle, allora "Regulus" era uno dei più accettabili.

"Davvero? Ma che bravo che è stato." disse Lyall, ma si capiva che era distratto. "Ti spiace se ti tocco? Prometto che sarò delicato."

"Okay..."

Sirius sentì il fratellino irrigidirsi in braccio a lui quando l'uomo cominciò a sfiorare i suoi occhi per capire meglio il danno e non riuscì a guardare oltre, dunque spostò gli occhi su Remus che osservava poco distante.

Lo osservava attentamente da dietro le lenti dei suoi occhiali rettangolari, quasi da vero nerd.

...Quando se li era messi? Beh, non che fosse un problema.

"Voi siete Black, non è vero?" chiese Lyall.

Se non avesse saputo che il suo cognome era abbastanza famoso in tutta Londra, avrebbe pensato che quella fosse una qualche battuta razzista.

"Ha rapporti con la mia famiglia?" rispose Sirius trattenendo una smorfia.

"Se così si può dire..." face Lyall, piuttosto vago. "Ora perdonami, Sirius, ma ho bisogno di silenzio e concentrazione."

Il resto della mattinata passò nel silenzio qualche volta rotto dai gemiti del fratellino che puntualmente consolava.

* * *

 

Moony aveva ragione. Quel ragazzo era proprio bello. C'era qualcosa nei suoi tratti che lo rendeva diverso dagli altri... Forse quell'aria quasi aristocratica, oppure quegli occhi di un grigio particolare, come del colore del ghiaccio.

Non che John comunque ne fosse attratto. Lo trovava semplicemente interessante.

John era etero, a differenza di Moony. Remus era bisessuale, quindi magari avrebbe trovato quel ragazzo interessante tanto quanto lui, se non di più.

"Si è addormentato," disse il ragazzo in questione facendolo riscuotere dai suoi pensieri.

John si sistemò meglio gli occhiali sul naso.

"Se vuoi possiamo metterlo sul mio letto." propose con un sorriso gentile.

Povero Sirius... sembrava averne passate tante.

"Oh... Oh, no, non ti preoccupare. Forse è meglio che io vada..." Sirius balbettò, ma si vedeva lontano un miglio che non voleva andarsene.

"Insisto. Solo per oggi, per fare riposare un po' tuo fratello."

Sirius prese un respiro accarezzando distrattamente i capelli di Regulus.

"...D'accordo." Quindi si alzò trasportando il bambino e John lo guidò nella loro stanza.

E fu mentre lo osservava poggiare il piccolo sul suo letto che notò una cicatrice sulla sua mascella. Era quasi invisibile, ma la luce del sole che entrava dalla finestra mise in risalto le sue ombre.

"Cos'hai lì?" la domanda gli scivolò dalle labbra prima che potesse fermarla e se ne sentì subito in colpa. Non era la cosa più carina da chiedere ad uno sconosciuto.

"Cosa?" chiese Sirius voltandosi verso di lui. All'ombra, la cicatrice parve sparire.

"Nulla. Era... Era un gioco di luce. Sul tuo volto."

_Patetico_.

Cavolo, non era il momento!

"Stai bene?" fece Sirius dopo un secondo di silenzio.

John spostò nervosamente il peso da un piede all'altro.

"Sì, perché?"

"Forse è una mia impressione, ma... prima eri completamente diverso. Di certo non eri così nervoso, comunque. Ho fatto qualcosa di sbagliato?"

_Gli piacevo di più io!! Ahah!_

_Taci._

"No! Nono, non hai fatto niente di sbagliato! È solo che... tutta la scena mi ha un po' intristito e..." John abbassò lo sguardo su Regulus e sui suoi occhi ora medicati e bendati. "Mi dispiace tanto per quello che gli è successo. Cioè, tu mi hai detto che si è fatto male, ma io... io..."

"Sì, so cosa pensi. Ma non è così." Sirius parve mettersi subito sulla difensiva. "Stavamo giocando, lui è andato a sbattere contro una porta come un'idiota ed eccoci qua."

E allora perché non chiedere aiuto a qualcuno a casa sua? Perché non andare in un ospedale, o chiamare i suoi amici?

Tuttavia, John non se la sentì di fargli quelle domande. Anche lui aveva avuto, molti anni prima, i suoi motivi per non chiedere aiuto ad adulti. Non l'avrebbe certo giudicato per questo.

"Capisco." mormorò e fu abbastanza chiaro che non credeva ad una sola parola... Però rispettava il suo silenzio.

Sirius annuì lentamente.

"Se c'è qualcosa che posso fare, io-"  
  
"Hai già fatto tanto, hai aiutato Regulus e questo mi basta." Sirius si accarezzò nervosamente la mano ingessata.

Il gesso era stato colorato e disegnato dai suoi amici. Poteva leggere un _GUARISCI PRESTO, IDIOTA!_ e un **PETER PETTIGREW PUZZA**.

Però gli parve assurdo leggere un po' più di lato, e sotto numerosi tagli scarabocchiati sopra, una frase piuttosto inquietante:

~~**_-Perché non ti ammazzi, cuginetto?-_ ** ~~

 


End file.
